Poolside
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Hi! This is just a drabble I suppose, for Percabeth. :) Please read and comment your thoughts. Thanks!


Hi, y'all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Percy Jackson; this was simply for my – and your – enjoyment. Speaking for everyone, if I can, no copyright infringement is ever intended by what we here at fanfic do. Thank you. **

Enjoy and pretty please with a Winchester on team review! Love you all!

Set during the _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_ movie, btw.

**Poolside **

Percy sat comfortably on the floor of the pool, the fact that he belonged there evident. Perhaps not in a _pool_, but… He gazed at Annabeth for a few moments before going up for some unnecessary air, a small smile gracing his features. When Percy's head broke the surface, Annabeth smiled back. "Hey," she greeted, holding a towel.

He swam towards her as she knelt to sit down on the concrete. Gripping the side of the pool he said back, "Hey." She leaned slightly over the water, holding the pool edge. "Nice work today. Thanks," she told him. His response was cut off when he looked down at her hand. Her wrist is red with dry blood, red with irritation. "What happened to you?" he asks her, immediately reaching to gently take her hand. She focused on not paying attention to how nice it felt to have him do so.

"Oh… That poor lady who turned to stone; she um, she had a tight grip." Annabeth attempted a light laugh, but it was weak, even to her own ears. She, and Percy, had both almost been turned to stone by Medusa. Not something easily brushed off. His hand slipped down after a second to lightly hold her fingertips. "Check this out." His own fingertips held up Annabeth's, and he settled his eyes on her hurt wrist, glancing up at her.

The water worked up her arm to her injury, and, like what happened back at the camp, her wound healed, as if never there. Her lips pulled into a smile. _Miraculous. That's what he is. _"Huh. Cool," is all she could manage. She took her hand back, though she desperately wanted to hold his, and repeated, "Very cool." He grinned a bit, pulling himself up to drop down beside her.

"So," he began. She handed him a towel, which he took. "Why do our parents hate each-other?" he inquired. "They both wanted to be Patron God of Athens," Annabeth told him matter-of-factly. "And… the people chose Athena." Percy wrapped the towel around his neck, and she forced herself to continue. "And, um, our parents have hated each other ever since."

"What's your mom like?" Percy asked then, after a moment. "I don't know. I never met her." Annabeth tried not to sound too hurt. It was like that with all of the children of the Gods. She wasn't anything special. "What? Wait; is it- is it like that for everybody?" he voiced her thoughts. "Don't any Gods see their kids?"

"It's forbidden," Annabeth explained. "Right after we were born, Zeus decreed that the Gods couldn't have physical contact with their mortal offspring." Percy frowned at the water. "Oh- that's a stupid law," he said, looking back at Annabeth. "I agree." She pulls her eyes from him. Not too long, or she wouldn't stop. "Although um… Between us, I think my mother speaks to me sometimes," she admitted, voice dropping. "In times of trouble, I hear her voice, giving me advice."

"That's happened to me!" Percy told her, glad not to be the only one, yet another thing that made him different. "Yeah, that's your father. Talking to you."

"As cool as all that… I just wish I could've seen him. At least once, ya know?" he said quietly. "Yeah. I'd love to see my mom. It's all insane." He nodded. "Exactly. I used to be a- a kid with dyslexia and ADHD at a school full of jerks, and now-"

"You're a kid with dyslexia and ADHD at a camp full of jerks?" Annabeth grinned teasingly. "Well now you're the one who came at me first day with a sword," he reminded her. "Hey, that's the way you play the game." He laughed, making her smile. She had to look away again. His smile made her weak. Good or bad she couldn't quite tell. He eyed her with his head tilted, a smile playing at his lips.

"But you don't hate me?" he said eventually. "Why would you say that?" she questioned. "Oh I dunno… Your mom, my dad…"

"That's… their war. Not ours. I sound rude saying this, but if they don't involve themselves in our lives except through influence… why take their family drama to heart? It's like having extended family you love, but never see. Their problems start to just… become background to your own life, ya know?" Percy completely understood. "Described perfectly." He grinned. "I guess you really do have a way with words, Wise Girl. Me. Nickname for me…"

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth nudged him jokingly, grinning back. "Oh that's just cruel. Too far! I was thinking more like… Water… Extraordinaire…?" She bursted out laughing, leaning to her right side, away from Percy. "Hey, it's a work in progress," he said, laughing with her. He pulled off his towel and, grinning, slid back into the pool.

"Hey, what're you doing? We need to leave soon; you can't get _back_ in the water-" He sunk under the water to tickle her feet, causing his friend to squeal. "Percy Jackson!" she nearly screamed, before pulling her voice to a hoarse stage-whisper. "Whoa, Annabeth," Percy whispered, "I think there's something under the water!" His eyes sparkled with mirth. "Better come check it out. Don't want the hero-" He flexed his muscles. "-to get hurt." Annabeth snorted in laughter. "What did I say about your eg-aaaahhhh!" She screamed as Percy suddenly stood to his full height in the water, wrapped his arms around her waist, and set her beside him fluidly- no pun intended.

Soaked, Annabeth's mouth gaped open. Percy holding her waist sounded great – no, _amazing _– all day, but not while she was completely covered in water- "See; now if you were my sister or something, you could use this whole water situation to your advantage. But instead if I splash you…" Which he does. She shut her eyes, sputtering. "It does nothing to your benefit."

"You are seriously asking, just asking, Percy Jackson, for a beating!" she said. "Am I?" _Why was he being such a flirt? He doesn't have any idea what he's doing to me right now. _Annabeth shoved her hands through her thick brown hair, opening her eyes as she did so. She now saw how close Percy was to her, blue eyes burning brightly into her own. _He's beautiful. Does he even know? _At that same moment, he thought, _Does she know how beautiful she really is? _

She lifted her hand to wipe away a stray chunk of black-brown hair from his forehead, his skin warm beneath her fingertips. She resisted the urge to flatten her hand against his cheek, to feel that warmth spread throughout her whole being- up her fingertips, through her arm…

The hand that she rested on him was the one connected to the wrist he had previously healed. When she went to take it way, he grabbed it gently, looking at it. Even after having done it more than once, he still couldn't believe that he could _heal_ himself, and others besides. It was too unbelievable and- _amazing_ to be true. He ran his hand down from her wrist to her open palm, holding it in his. They let their entwined fingers sink into the water next to them.

"Percy-" Annabeth whispered, at the same moment he said her name. He smiled his signature smile at her, and Annabeth nearly slipped beneath the water herself. If he looked anything like his dad, it's no wonder Sally had fallen for Poseidon. "Annabeth," Percy tried again, "Can I- can I ki-" She wanted to say yes before he finished, and she realized she should've just kissed him herself, because at that moment, Grover called down, "Hey yo, lovebirds!" They jumped apart, slow motion in the pool. "Get in here, guys, this is ugly."

The two eyed each other, not even awkwardly. More like…time to face reality. She sighed, pulling herself back out of the water. "Right," Percy murmured to her, following. He glanced back at the water, trying to disguise his longing. "Hey, hurry up!" Grover persisted. Percy sent Annabeth a small smile, of which she returned. Maybe next time they wouldn't be interrupted…


End file.
